First day to work
by SlyCooperFan427
Summary: Sly and Carmelita are finally together! Tell me if I need tone down chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

Together at last

All Characters are owned from Suckerpunch.

Sly and Carmelita are finally together, since the incident at Kaine Island Carmelita thinks Sly is a whole new person.

[Paris at 8:35pm on the Balcony]

"I'm kind of upset that I can't remember the time we spent together in the past" Sly said looking deep into Carmelita's eyes. Caressing his face into her own hands and staring back she said, "Sly its okay, it doesn't matter. What matters that you and I are still alive and healthy"

Sly leaned into her, the two kissing. Sly put his hands on her curvatious hips, which were draped with the most teasing dress. The gown was low cut and had a slit that ran all the way to her upper thigh. Hugging her arms around Sly's neck to make the kissing more intense. After a while the two let go and took a break. "I'm going to go get some wine for us. " She said, leaving sly one the balcony.

Leaning against the balcony's railing; Sly looked around and spotted something in the bush. Looking behind to see if his love is coming back, he looked deeper into the bushes. The showdown moved into the light. It was Bentley watching Sly. Sly grinned and mouthed the words 'Hey Bentley'. "What are you looking at?" Carmelita interrupted. Turning around in haste, Sly quick on his feet answered, "I saw the bushes and I thought there was a 'peeping tom'" Before he could finish; "Well I'm going to see if it is" Carmelita said turning around. Grabbing his loves arm, pulling her close he said, "You didn't let me finish, I saw a little bunny dart across." An embarrassed 'oh' whispered from Carmelita.

The two sat down on the balcony's table and two chairs. Sly popped the cork to the wine and filled the empty glasses. The two laughed, talked and drank. "Sly you know later you'll have to come to work with me." Carmelita said. Sly sighed and responded by "I don't want this to end." Carmelita leaned into Sly, causing her wine to spill onto chest and her dress. "Ugh Damn it" Carmelita uttered. Blotting her chest area with a white napkin, caused Sly to stare. Carmelita was preoccupied looking down trying to soak the wine from her fur. "Aww I guess you'll have to take the dress off now" Sly said, being kind of facetious and serious. Carmelita looked at him and rolled her eyes at him, and got up to dry off. Walking inside with her back to Sly she knew he was watching her walk away, so to have fun she unclasped the clasp the held the top of the top of the dress. The dress folded down, exposing her stomach and her bare breast, and hiding the rest. Sly just witnessed the unclasping and the dress falling. Wanting to get up and follow her, he couldn't. Because if he got up it would expose his boner.

This is my First story ever and I hope I wrote it well, so if you liked it please tell me what you liked or hated, comment if you want more story.


	2. First day to work

Doing things together

_Should I follow her? I know she's teasing me. I'll wait._ Sly took another drink of wine. Finally getting up Sly walked to the bedroom Carmelita and him shared and got ready for bed. Taking off his gloves, shoes, and his shirt which exposes his bulging biceps and his unrealistic six pack. Leaving him wearing black boxers with white hearts. Getting into the bed he waits for is love to finish her shower.

Carmelita walks into the room, the Vixen is wearing a blue night gown trimed with white lace. Carmelita walked to Sly and sat over him with one knee on one side of him and the other knee the adjacent. Sly put his hands on her hips; she leaned close to his mouth, and grinned. -"Sly just letting you know that we have work tomorrow" She whispered. Then she took off his hat and hung it on the bed's back board. Sly growled and the thought of work and that Carmelita is teasing him profusely. Carmelita rolled onto her side of the bed. -"Oh you can't do that to me" Sly said rolling onto the teasing Vixen. Carmelita and Sly laughed and looked into each other eyes. Sly had her pinned and nuzzled her neck, kissed her forehead then her mouth. Carmelita freed her arms then rolled them both over to Slys side of the bed again. Being on top again she kissed his nose and whispered -"Night Ringtail." She smiled at him and rolled back over to her side of the bed. Sly scooted closer to his love and spooned her and whispered -"Got you"

[Carmelita's Apartment 5:00 AM]

Carmelita wakes up yawning and starts coffee. She stares at Sly sleeping in the bed like a lazy bum. Gathering all of her work day clothes she slips out of her blue night gown and sits in front of her vanity. Picking up one brush to brush her blue hair; grabbing another so brush out her tail. In the mirror she inspects her face and fixes her ears. She walks around in her red lace bra and matching red lace panties. Sly finally waking up makes a groaning noise, and stretches his arms. Barley opening his eyes he can see a half-dressed figure walking in and out the room. Rubbing his eyes the image can be more clear, he says -"Good morning my love" -"Oh Sly you're up. Good it's about time" Carmelita said while walking to him to give him a kiss. When she walked away to get ready, she felt a tug on her wrist bringing her back to Sly's lips. -"Mmm, now get up it's time for work." As she walked away Sly pinched the Vixen's behind, then quickly hid under the covers. Turning around to glare at him, she noticed he hid. -"Come on Ringtail get up, we can't be late." She reminded him. In one swift pull of the blankets Carmelita pulled the covers off the indolent raccoon. -"Ugh, Carm can I please have the covers back?" Sly pleaded. -"You have five minutes Cooper" Carmelita warned. Sliding into her jeans, slipping on her boots, and zipping up her shirt, Carmelita was ready. It was 5:30 AM at that time.

In the kitchen Carmelita fixed a cup of coffee and drank it by the sink. Wrapping his arms around the waist of his love, he lean in and whispered, -"I hate you." Sitting down her coffee, Carmelita turned around so they faced each other she kissed him and whispered -"I know" and chuckled. Sly had some coffee and felt less tired.

-"Well he have 15 more minutes until we have to leave" Carmelita announced.

-"We do?" Sly said picking his love up and taking her to the dining room table and laying her down.

-"Ohh what are you going to do to me Ringtail?" Carmelita asked, grinning.

-"Nothing I can't finish" Sly answered, then followed by a kiss.

Sly laid on top of the Vixen, kissing her and rubbing her body. Carmelita had her hands on Sly's strong, robust chest. While Sly was kissing her neck, he took his hand and started to unzip her blue shirt. The Vixen caressed her own breast, and let out a quiet moan. Sly went to continue kissing her lips, and caressing her breast. Her nipples hard, Sly was about lick them until, Carmelita whispered,

-"Sly we're going to be late."

-"Shhh." Sly said while still caressing her breast and moved up to nibble her ear.

Carmelita didn't want it to end, but work was more of a priority. Looking at her watch they had two minutes left. Pushing Sly off,

-"Come on babe we have to go."

-"Ugh okay." Sly said with redundancy.

-"Here, go start the car please baby." Carmelita handed him the keys and sent him on his way.

-"I'll be right out there I have use the ladies room", Carmelita darted to the restroom and closed the toilet seat and sat down. Loosened her belt and unzipped her jeans, she rubbed her wet pussy. She masturbated the desire she had.

-"Carmelita are you ready?" Sly asked from the entrance.

-"Yeah, coming!" She answered back. She got her self together and walked to the car and drove to the Police Department.


End file.
